The Fruition of Thunder
by Liber amans puellae
Summary: The two girls were comfortable with one another, but only to an extent. Among the noise and bustle of the host club and the grandness of the library at Ouran, they could work in silence, too absorbed in their work to think much on their proximity and the nature of the relationship. Host Club and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's been a while since I posted anything. After finishing Coals of Juniper, ideas pertaining to it still barge in now and again. This snippet has been pricking my brain and it won't leave me alone. So, I decided to post it as a one-shot. You don't have to read Coals of Juniper to understand what's going on. Just know that this story does contains OCs: one is called Yura and another mentioned, Yuki, her older brother.

Enjoy!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Only Yura and Yuki Komatsu.

* * *

"Yura, I'm done with this."

"Alright. I'll check it after I finish this page."

Haruhi had accepted Yura's invitation to study at her house. It was only about three weeks into their permanent tutoring schedule. Instead of having to be trapped in the library after host club hours, Yura decided it would be better for them to finish their work in the comfort of a home. That and when Tamaki heard how late the two girls were staying after school he went into such a frenzy that Yura had blurted out the idea sooner than she intended, to pacify him. She didn't think Haruhi would agree to it.

The two girls were comfortable with one another, but only to an extent. Among the noise and bustle of the host club and the grandness of the library at Ouran, they could work in silence, too absorbed in their work to think much on their proximity and the nature of the relationship. Neither of them would quite say they were friends. Circumstance had brought them together more than anything else. If it hadn't been the teacher's suggestion for Yura to tutor and Haruhi's acceptance to this instead of requesting Ayame, Haruhi was sure she wouldn't speak to Yura beyond what was required as common decency in a social setting.

Yura found Haruhi to be interesting and was glad to have accepted tutoring her, but she always carried in the back of her mind a that thought Haruhi would change tutors if she could without the possibility of making Yura feel like she had been snubbed. The younger girl got the feeling that the older was somewhat scared of her. That she didn't know how to resolve. She was not a cheery open person like Tamaki and Hunny.

Haruhi was curious about Yura, but discerned enough from her demeanor to know better than to question her. Though she talked more and seemed less nervous, Haruhi was acutely aware of the reserved privacy that emanated from her tutor. An unspoken command not to ask about her life outside school settings. Even the others in the host club didn't pry as much, the twins leaving their interaction with her to light pranks at best. The smaller cross dresser would smile and compliment with such quietude, but Haruhi would catch glimpse of a habitual hard frown resting on her pale lips when she thought Haruhi was absorbed in the math exercises she had provided. Haruhi was hesitant, but not frightened.

So the two girls went about with the tutoring sessions, still tottering on the border between acquaintances and friends. The silence that enveloped them as they worked teetered uncomfortable. It wasn't until after Haruhi accepted her invitation did it dawn on Yura that she had never had anyone over at her house. Yuki would usually go to other friend's houses and she had gone to Haruhi's house once since meeting her, but neither of the Komatsu twins had brought anyone over before. The realization didn't stifle her much until Haruhi was in the house. Then the place seemed too quiet and bare all of a sudden. She never really cared about the silence, since she and Yuki were often alone. But she was at home with her twin brother. She still didn't know much about this cross dressing wide eyed brunette beyond what she observed. She wasn't one to make small talk either so she didn't know much about Haruhi's background, beyond the fact that she was a scholarship student.

"Yura?"

The small girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't know that Haruhi had been calling her more than once for the last minute. Her glance at her classmate looked like a glare, but she was actually just coming out of the thoughtful stupor.

"…Yes?"

"Do have a pen I could borrow? Mines run out of ink." Haruhi wondered what she was thinking to make her look so upset.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll be right back."

* * *

Yura was grateful to that dead pen as she ran upstairs to get a spare pen from her room. She had some in the large gym bag she took to school beside her, but Haruhi didn't know that so Yura took advantage of that ignorance to get a few minutes alone. Once in her room, Yura took a few deep breaths and grabbed a pen from the pencil case on her book shelf.

When she glanced out the window she saw the dark grey clouds. A smile broke through her tense anticipation as a bright flash crossed her bedroom's glass pane before a clap of thunder broke through the sound of the sudden pelting rain. She usually didn't make her odd trek through rainstorms in the afternoon, but today she was considering making an exception. The small first year looked out the window for a couple of minutes, enjoying the sight of the fresh water falling. She contemplated how long she could be outside before it got too dark. After two minutes, Yura realized she was taking too much time to retrieve a pen. She hurried down the stairs and closed her eyes before opening the door.

Haruhi was gone.

Yura looked around the room, her mouth gaped in disbelief.

'I wasn't gone that long…'

She went into the kitchen and looked around. The smaller girl then checked the bathroom she had showed Haruhi embedded in the staircase. The door was wide open and no one was inside. She checked the bathroom upstairs. Her classmate was nowhere to be found. For half a second, Yura entertained the thought that Haruhi had left at the first chance she could get. She returned to the living room, slow in her saunter as she thought of what to do next.

Then she heard a squeak from under the low table where the workbooks and school books rested. Only after hearing that noise did she discern the shadowed huddle underneath. Yura bent down and her eyes became wide at seeing Haruhi in a trembling tight turtle position, hands clamped over her ears, with tears leaking out of her tightly closed eyes.

Yura raised her head to scan the walls, ceiling and table. There were no bugs in room and the light was still on. Bending back down, she was reaching out to Haruhi when a flash of lightning flicked across the small window to the back of the living area. The boom that followed elicited another squeak from Yura's guest taking homage under her coffee table. The whole scenario took a few seconds to click with the small pale girl. She stood up. Running to the window, she slammed it shut and drew the curtains over it.

Yura also slid the rice paper doors to the living room closed and took up a remote, in which a calm tune soon enveloped the room. The smaller scholarship student turned up the volume until the boom of thunder became a distant sound. Looking back under the table, she saw that the huddle stopped trembling and that Haruhi's head was raised a little. Yura ran off again and came back with a blanket, headphones and an mp3 player. She flipped over the table, wrapped the surprised brunette in the fluffy lavender blanket, put on the headphones and search through her tracks for instrumentals. She pressed play and watched Haruhi's face for approval of her song choice. The wide eyes slowly lowered closed.

Crawling over, Yura sat next to her, letting Haruhi lean on her as she kept her eyes glued to the music player's screen. The books and stationary items lay scattered on the floor behind them, forgotten. Music poured from the two electronic outlets and Yura managed to unconsciously immerse her mind in a self induced bubble of silence. Slowly, she became deaf to her surroundings.

* * *

When Yura opened her eyes, she noticed that the music that had been coming from her radio had stopped. She looked down at the still form beside her.

Haruhi had fallen asleep; her eyes now dry of tears. One of her petite hands poked out of the blanket, clutching unto Yura's sleeve. The younger girl smiled. Yura raised herself a bit to get out her phone from her pocket and check the time. It was almost eleven in the evening.

'Shouldn't her parents have called by now or something?' Yura thought vaguely.

But instead of worrying, she shrugged and dialed a number, hoping that the person wasn't already in bed.

"Hello?"

"Tanaka-san?" Yura answered, glancing at the cute sleeping one beside her. "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

The next day at school Haruhi and Yura did not talk that morning. Yura had come in late, sporting a doctor's note and a bandage on her cheek. She plopped into her seat and slept through most of her morning classes. As soon as the lunch bell rang, she was gone.

"You think Yura-chan sleepwalks?" Kaoru questioned aloud.

Haruhi remained in her seat to have her lunch in the classroom. The twins were hanging around for a little while with her before going to the cafeteria.

"No? Why do you ask?" Haruhi opened her bento, saying a word of thanks before starting her meal.

"How did she get injured so early in the morning?"

Hikaru looked at his twin.

"You think she sleepwalks and bumps into things?"

"Maybe? I don't know. It's just…it looked like a pretty bad bruise."

"Why not ask her?" Haruhi suggested.

"No thanks." Kaoru knew he and Hikaru were not on terms to be asking after the younger girl's condition. It was only a few weeks ago they were treating her with disdain.

"We'll see you after lunch." The two gave their farewell to Haruhi in unison before leaving.

* * *

Before the host club began, Haruhi sat at a table in the next room, waiting for Yura who, just like this morning, was late for their tutoring session. The brunette also had other things to discuss with her classmate.

She hadn't been prepared for that thunderstorm yesterday. The weather report had said nothing of it and the whole situation had been the one thing she wished to avoid, especially with someone who didn't know about her fear of thunder. She thought for sure when Yura found her under the table, the smaller girl would have laughed or at least question her. So Yura's actual reaction then had caught her off guard. Haruhi wondered why she had done all that. She also wanted to know how she ended up waking up in her apartment this morning, with only a note beside her futon wishing her the best.

The large pink door opened and Haruhi jumped to see Yura looked…sullen. And angry. Upon spotting the brunette however, the expression melted into an apologetic smile that still carried a tinge of the sullenness she had just witness.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to head to the infirmary."

"The infirmary? What happened, are you okay?" Haruhi began to rise from her seat.

"Yeah, don't worry its fine." Yura waved her off, still smiling as she gesturing for the taller girl to sit back down. "I just went to have my bandages changed. The ones I was wearing got some food on it while I was eating."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

Yura cleared her throat. The large brown eyes were boring into said bruised cheek and she didn't know how to handle that steady clear gaze just yet. "How about we cut studying today short and make up for it tomorrow?"

Haruhi nodded. Then she noticed Yura moved her chair from her left side to her right, so her unharmed cheek would face her.

* * *

"Hey Yura?"

"Hm?"

"Did…are you the one who dropped me home last night?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I asked my uncle to give me a ride to your house so I could drop you off. I wasn't sure if you would have been comfortable staying at my place, it being a school night and all and you having no change of clothes." Yura explained with a shrug, flipping through the English workbook in her hand.

"Oh."

Yura nodded. Haruhi glance between Yura and her notebook, looking back up at her.

"Yura?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For last night." Haruhi finally managed, worried about how her tutor would take it.

The jade green eyes lifted from the book to hers and the neutral bored expression warmed into a friendly smile.

"No problem at all."

Haruhi found herself smiling along with her.

"Would you like to come over at my place tonight and study? My dad is working late so you can stay over if you like."

Haruhi wasn't sure if it was the fact that the smile on Yura's face wasn't the small polite simper she had been showing since they met or the dispersed tension in the air that made her venture to invite her. But she found herself without regrets as Yura looked up at her once more, the real smile still in place.

"Sure."

The smile remained on their faces as Yura pulled out a set of index cards and they began to go through sentence structures, both feeling as though they had just crossed the border toward becoming more than acquaintances.

* * *

Yeah, I'm not sure what that this would be called anything in connection with Coals of Juniper. It can be a stand alone story too I suppose.I always wanted to have more Haruhi and Yura interactions, showing the progression of their friendship. I'm trying to be more free about typing up and posting stories without that span of days in between in which I overthink every little detail until I get fed up.

Thank you for reading!

Love and Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

So after finishing the first chapter, I started to wonder: what about the twins? So I decided to write up another chapter.

* * *

Yura was starting to believe that all the rich kids in this academy were just fleeting flighty creatures. Over the course of two weeks, the twins pranks had escalated from light to annoyingly consistent and it was grating on her nerves.

They seemed to have a lapse on how they all put ignored her when they thought she was a boy. Now thought to be relatively safe, the twins seemed to deem that their pranks could be taken as some twisted form of an apology for treating her the way they did at the beginning of the tutor sessions with Haruhi. It was getting to the point that Yura had resorted to avoiding them. But considering they had almost all their classes together, that tactic proved ineffective. So she had no choice but to talk to them.

"Alright you two, what do I have to do to get you guys to leave me alone?"

It was just before the host club was starting and she decided to take a five minute break her session with Haruhi. Her exasperation was at its highest. She wanted the two devil types to go back to ignoring her, she was so fed up. But as the last two words left her lips, she realized she had made a grave mistake. The twins' Cheshire smile was splitting.

"You play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" They said in unison, manifesting caps seemingly from their blazers and placing it on their heads.

* * *

Their plan had worked. Though Yura had taken much longer than they thought, Hikaru and Kaoru were glad to finally see her cave. The pair was confident that she would fail their favorite game and then they could go on having 'fun' with the new transfer student. They twirled around a few times.

"Now! Which one of us is Hikaru?"

Yura stared at the identical twins before her and then rolled her eyes. She pointed to the twin on the right then the left, saying without a doubt in her mind, "Kaoru. Hikaru."

The two redheads froze for a second, before the smiles reanimated. They shouted, arms outstretched, "Bu-bu! Wrong!"

" _Don't you two dare try to fetching cheat_. "

Hikaru and Kaoru backed up from the glaring little girl in front of them, surprised to hear her speak in English. Her fists were clenched as she gritted out the words. It was beyond aggravating now: first disrespecting her, then taunting her, and now they were resorting to flat out lying.

"We-"

" _Look, I don't care what about this game is amusing to you, but I know that I am right and if you don't want to admit it, the least you can do is keep your end of the bargain and lay off._ "

Yura didn't wait for them to respond. She walked off to the other room to resume her studying with Haruhi, hoping Hikaru and Kaoru would have the common sense to leave her alone. She went the rest of week without encountering a prank.

* * *

A rumble bleared through darkness. At the deep sound, Yura's eyes snapped open. Snatching up her bag, she steadied herself upon standing before running to the nearest shelter.

"I must have been really tired if sleeping outside in the middle of spring seemed like a good idea." She mumbled, waiting for her memory to catch up so it could tell her where she was on school grounds.

After spending two minutes to make sure that she was indeed in the third year section, the first year began to walk the way she came, using the various plants and statues she had mark throughout the outdoor decor. With a strong white lightening flash, the pitter patter of rain began to fall. Yura felt more awake each time she stopped to breathe in the rain drenched air. She even contemplated going home and skipping all her afternoon classes before logic reminded her of how that would affect her grades when she was barely passing to begin with. So Yura continued to head for the biology lab.

When she reached the first year section, she began to pick up in her pace, the thought only then occurring to her that she might be late for class. The thought of having to enter that class late made her nervous. She had a strong feeling that the instructor already didn't like her; she did not need to give him a reason to point her out.

Yura was at a jog when she spotted another student coming toward her through the large echoing hallway. She zeroed in on the auburn red hair immediately and steered to a column without trying to be obvious. It was a very rare sighting, a Hitachinn twin by himself. Unfortunately this time, she wasn't quick enough.

"Yura-chan!"

The cross-dresser slowed and soon gave up her retreat to the safe haven of the alabaster column. When the red headed twin finally reached her, his labored breath clued her in that he had been running.

"There you are! We've been looking for you."

"…Why?"

"You weren't in Biology and next class is study period. Haruhi said you might have left because you didn't look well, but we managed to convince the instructor that you were in the infirmary."

"I missed…Biology?" Yura repeated in disbelief.

She pulled out the key shaped pocket-watch around her neck. She hadn't sleep for an hour, but three.

" _Oh crap…._ " Yura dropped her face into her hand.

"If we run now, we can still make it."

Yura nodded and soon joined her classmate in a steady jog. The duo had to run through a section of the hall that was not covered with the mauve over head. Yura was prepared to trudge through it. So it was a surprise to feel a blazer put over her thick black hair.

"We'll go on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

They ran. When they finally neared the classroom, Yura turned to face the Hitachinn twin and bowed.

"Thank you Kaoru. I appreciate it."

She rose to find the golden yellow eyes were wide and unblinking.

"You…how did you know I was Kaoru?"

"Kaoru!"

Yura and Kaoru turned to see Hikaru running toward them.

"Hikaru…"

"You found her. You could have called me."

"I'm sorry put you guys through any trouble. Thank you for looking for me."

The young girl figured being polite would get her out of this situation as soon as possible. But she missed Kaoru whispering in Hikaru's ear when she closed her eyes. Not waiting for her classmates' response, she entered the classroom, the shocked siblings following her as they digested the discovery made known to their ever growing world.

* * *

"How are you doing Yura-chan?"

Yura did her best to keep her interactions with members of the host club, with the exception of Haruhi, to a minimum. So whenever they sought her out first, Yura was always suspicious about their reasons for talking to her. The small girl wouldn't admit to herself that she was starting to warm up to the third years though.

"I'm fine. Thank you Tamaki-senpai."

The smile on the blonde's face grew wide and sweet. He sat down across from Yura after placing a cup of tea beside her. Haruhi hadn't arrived yet so she was doodling in her sketchbook.

"You seem tired. Hikaru and Kaoru aren't still pulling pranks on you are they?"

'I'm always tired…' she thought briefly.

"No, I managed to beat them in their guess who's who game so their leaving me alone. For now." She took up the dainty teacup and let the scent waft into her nostrils. The various teas the club served always smelled wonderful, though she rarely finished a cup.

The French blonde's violet eyes widened.

"Y-you can tell them apart?"

"Yeah. Why? Am I not supposed to?"

Tamaki's expression became contemplating as he looked at her. Yura found herself watching him as well. All the strong emotion she had seen on his face since coming to this school, the subtle solemn quiet of his face now was interesting to behold. He put his hand through his hair and Yura was surprised to hear him chuckle.

"Yura-chan, can I ask you a favor?"

"….Depends on what it is."

"Can you forgive them for their behavior to you earlier?"

Yura wrinkled her forehead, putting her pencil down.

"Why are you asking for forgiveness on their behalf?"

"I know it seems strange. I also know how insensitive those two can seem, but I'm just asking if you can forgive them. And try not to shut them out. They're not used to having to apologize to others."

"So you're coddling them and doing that for them?"

Tamaki closed his eyes, weaving his fingers together.

"Perhaps."

Tamaki then told her about Hikaru and Kaoru before the host club. How they were closed off, isolated, and callous. She didn't interrupt him, but resumed her drawing and at one point Tamaki wondered if she was even listening anymore. When he finished, he could only hope that she hadn't tuned him out completely.

"So will you think about it?"

At the same time, Haruhi walked in. Yura stood up, drank the lukewarm tea and put away her sketchbook.

"There's nothing to forgive. Thank you Tamaki-senpai. Good afternoon."

She walked up to Haruhi and the two girls went to the other room, leaving the French blonde to wonder if Yura was thanking him for tea or for telling her the truth about the twins.

* * *

A month passed and the twins didn't go near Yura. They didn't greet one another in class and when it was time for Yura to go before the host club began her farewell was spanned to all of the members.

One rainy day, just before lunch, the twins were surrounding Haruhi's desk after their trigonometry class.

"Please Haurhi?" Hikaru pleaded.

"We'll give it right back." Kaoru continued.

"No. If you two had been paying attention instead of goofing off, you would have notes for the quiz next week."

"Please Haruhi." The twins were on either side of her, smiles still on their faces despite their begging.

"No, I need them for this afternoon. Why don't you ask Yura?"

The identical smiles dropped as they looked over at the other cross dressing girl who was absorbed in a novel. Haruhi didn't notice the change in the Hitachinn twins as she called Yura. The small girl put her finger in the page she was reading and turned to her.

"Could you lend Hikaru and Kaoru your math notes? There's a quiz next week and they weren't listening."

Yura's jade green eyes shifted to the red headed siblings. They flinched to see the steady bored gaze on them. Without a word, Yura dug through her bag and pulled out a notebook. She flipped through it before holding it out open.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another before the older twin ventured to take the book from their silent classmate.

"….Thanks."

"No problem." Yura picked up her bag, book in hand. "Haruhi, when you finished your lunch, you can meet me in the library if you have any questions, otherwise we'll talk after school."

"Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

Yura began to crack her knuckles, giving a small embarrassed smile.

"To be honest, I forgot my lunch at home."

Haruhi giggled a bit. She was well acquainted with how often that occurrence with her tutor happened. For someone who appeared so dry and serious at times, her forgetfulness was comical. And Yura was aware of it herself so she wasn't bother at all to hear her friend laugh.

"Wanna share my lunch? We can study while we eat."

"It's fine. But if you don't mind eating and reviewing, let's go."

"…And eat in the library?"

"Don't worry; I know a good quiet spot we can sit at, no one will found out."

Haruhi grabbed her bento and math books and followed Yura out the classroom.

"See you guys after lunch." Haruhi called over her shoulder.

The twins waved. Their arms froze in position to see Yura stop by the door.

"Make sure you finish copying the notes before school is out."

They nodded, mouth slightly agape.

The two girls left and Hikaru and Kaoru, sharing a long look, gave a nod to one another, putting Yura's notebook in Kaoru's desk before heading out the classroom to lunch.

* * *

Even though I marked it as complete, I might add more chapters now. So I guess this is gonna turn into a collection of one-shots. I already have ideas for Hunny and Mori so I might work on that next. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for the other hosts, feel free to let me know.

Thanks for reading!

Love and peace.


	3. Chapter 3

The overthinking habit won again.

* * *

Since being forced into the presence of this peculiar club, Hunny and Mori were regarded with a sense of consolation to Yura. With small blonde's happy bubbly demeanor and the tall yet quiet insight, the two third years were becoming her favorite pair to be around when waiting for Haruhi in the club room. Hunny knew how to be friendly without invading her personal space, unlike three others she knew and Mori, despite his silence, was a comfort to just sit next to and read. She would usually reach the club room a little after Kyouya, who didn't venture to talk to the girl. After a brief nod in greeting, the two dark haired inhabitants would stay to opposite sides of the room.

Yura didn't understand why she tensed every time she heard the door open, no matter what she was doing. But it was a relief to her some afternoons to hear the exclamation, "Yu-chan!" before her arm was clutched into a hug, soft blonde hair tickling her neck. She would smiled, unaware of it at the time as she turned to the small senior. She wouldn't admit it, but it was nice having someone else around her height to talk to.

"Good afternoon Hunny-senpai." She looked up to make eye contact with the taller senior. "Good afternoon Mori-senpai."

Mori would nod in greeting before getting two chairs. Hunny would stay by her and ask the customary question.

"Do you want to have cake with me, Yu-chan? We have strawberry shortcake and pineapple upside down cake today!"

Yura cringed at the mention of strawberries.

"I think I'll take the pineapple today."

Soon Mori would return and Yura would cease to periodically check her watch. It was these instances, besides her sessions with Haruhi, which made her time with the host club manageable. Even as the others seemed to warm up and talk to her more, she still stuck close to the senior cousins whenever she got the chance.

* * *

While she was tutoring Haruhi in Math and English, Yura ended up needing tutoring in history, which Mori volunteered to help her with (it was actually Hunny who brought it up with Mori only nodding in agreement when asked if he could tutor her) so she got to spend more time with the cousins than the others.

Haruhi was the first to notice this and had no qualms pointing it out to her young tutor. Yura denied the claim, but deep in the back of her mind she was very much aware of the preference. She tried distancing herself once or twice, but somehow Hunny managed to have her once more, in comfortable amiability, next to him and Mori, with cakes, chatting away and filling the pink echoing room with his high cutesy voice. Hunny also began to tell her stories: from the daily life with his many siblings to adventures when him and Mori were kids, even his times in the judo club which Yura found the most captivating. It seemed like the small third year was becoming more and more bubbly, if that was even possible, as the weeks went by.

* * *

It started one afternoon.

Yura was waiting at the bus stop nearest to the school, which was in reality at quite a distance. She liked to ensure all the other students with their chauffeurs were gone and out of sight before she made her trek to the stop, so as not attract any curious onlookers of her opulent classmates. She usually waited at the stop alone for twenty minutes, reading or surfing the web on her phone before boarding the arriving bus that would take her to the desired train station.

But on a rainy afternoon, Yura found she had a fellow bystander under the bus shelter with her as she waited for the bus to take her home. He was without an umbrella from what Yura glanced of him, and thinking that he was just getting shelter from the rain; she thought nothing of his presence beyond deciding not to take a seat, but stood while she read her book. When she boarded the bus and saw the gray coat wearing figure still sitting at the stop, she took her surmise of him seeking a dry haven to be correct and resumed her reading without another thought.

But the next day, a dread filled her when she saw a similar figure at the bus stop that afternoon. It wasn't raining. She didn't wait to see what his reason for being there today was, but rather called a cab as she walked past the bus stop. The small girl attempted to glance at the person without turning her face fully toward him. By the time she reached the end of the block, the cab was there and she hopped in. When she reached home, Yura began to wonder if the cab was necessary.

'But it did look like the guy I saw yesterday….maybe I'm being paranoid.'

When the next afternoon rolled around, Yura deliberately walked to the stop behind her usual one. She removed her jacket and tie, let her upper back length hair loose, and replaced her colored contacts with her glasses. She realized as she boarded the bus that she might be going overboard, but she wanted to be certain that this coincidence was not just a figment of her imagination. So she sat in the back of the bus. Looking out of the window as the bus neared the stop, the cold chill of fear settled into her stomach as she saw the same man she had seen a day before in the rainstorm. He wore gray slacks and a faded black jacket with orthopedic shoes. Now she studied the face as he looked at his watch, surveying both ways down the sidewalk as the bus stilled to open its doors to him. He didn't get on.

* * *

Yura sat down in the third music room, waiting for the meeting the host club was having to be over. She was running out of alternatives. Since the day she had disguised herself and confirmed her suspicions, she began to catch the bus at the stop behind the initial one. And for the past two weeks the man was there, glancing at his watch and the sidewalk, never boarding the bus. Then, yesterday, during the routine lookout, she found him gone. Now she was anxious. This was the first time Yura had to deal with this kinda situation. She was home-schooled in her younger years and her parents never had a stranger danger talk with her and Yuki. Even she didn't think herself capable of getting such attention: she wasn't cute like Haruhi and Hunny or good looking like the twins, Tamaki, Kyouya or Mori. In fact, people tended to avoid her than stalk her.

'I guess every sicko has a preference…' she thought jokingly to ease the tension inside that was putting her on edge, seemingly stiffening her limbs and absorbing her thoughts in her free time.

Should she just continue what she was doing? It was obvious she couldn't go back to her old routine. He might very well just be hiding until she showed up again. What if he boards the bus and follows her home? Should she tell Yuki? But her twin brother was as small as she was, what could he do?

'Tanaka-san…'

The first year put her hand in her pocket and gripped her phone. If she told him, he might know what to do. The small girl nodded with her decision to call him after leaving school in the garden.

"Yu-chan!"

Yura jumped, sending the chair in a slow incline sideways until she gripped the table in front of her to steady it. She looked with wide eyes and slight heavy breathing at the small blonde senior next to her that was clutching his bunny tight, on the verge of tears.

"I've been calling you for so long Yu-chan!" Hunny whined.

He watched her more closely, the pout disappeared and his tear dried up.

"Is something wrong Yu-chan?"

Yura attempted to smile, but it was more of a lip contraction.

"Nothing Hunny-senpai. I was just…thinking, lost in thought." She looked over Hunny to see Haruhi coming towards her. "Are you ready Haruhi?"

Haruhi answered that she was. She stood up.

"Good. Excuse me Hunny-senpai."

She walked off without glancing at him.

* * *

Another three weeks passed. Yura told her uncle and after he filed a report to the police nearby with Yura's description of the suspect, offered to ride her home from school. She declined at first, but after hearing his line of reason agreed. At times, Yura would fall asleep on the way home and Hirohito would drive by the bus stop, checking for the figure that disrupted his niece's peace to this extent.

Then one afternoon, Hirohito was unable to pick her up as he had to stay late at work. Yura was tired and sore and was in no mood to walk half a mile to the other bus stop. So she strolled by the bus stop as she dialed a number for a cab. A long shadow loomed over her and her cell phone screen. Yura clenched her teeth. The soreness and pain were forgotten. She took off.

* * *

The running girl's only thought was to reach Ouran Academy's gates. There were security cameras and if her assailant did manage to grab her, at least there would be evidence of some sort. Among this goal was the string of cursing and berating she directed at herself for being so stupid and letting her guard down like that. The desired gates were now within her sights. She pressed on, ignoring her dry throat and ragged breath. But before she could touch the gate, a large sweaty hand clutched unto her jacket collar.

Yura screamed herself hoarse. The man tried to clap his hand over her mouth. She bit him, making sure her long canines dug into his flesh and broke the skin. He bellowed out a cry. Putting an arm around her neck, he lifted her off the ground.

"I've been waiting for nearly two months. Not about to let you get away so easily." The man's breath was hot against her cheek and she could catch the smell of tobacco on it. 'It's not every day you get a specimen from a rich school like Ouran." The laugh that followed made Yura want to claw his eyes out; unfortunately she couldn't reach them from behind in her current position.

She kicked his knees as much as she could, but the small girl couldn't get leverage with her feet not touching the ground. The man cursed her struggling, not expecting such a small 'boy' to put up this much of a fight. For a moment Yura shut her eyes. Then she heard a loud crack, like glass hitting wood, before a shatter.

"AH! What the-!"

The man hunched over, allowing Yura's feet to touch the ground again.

"Let him go!"

Yura opened her eyes and they bulged to see who was coming to her rescue.

"H-Haruhi?"

"Shouldn't you be heading home kid?" the man snickered, slowly approaching the angry brunette.

She didn't move an inch.

"I said let him go. Now."

The man continued his slow saunter, but his steps were soon cut short by a fist to his face. Another pair of hands grabbed Yura. The movements happen so quickly, Yura felt her eyes sting with water.

"Don't you dare come near my friends again." Hunny murmured as he loomed over the unconscious man.

"Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai." Haruhi rushed over to the angry third year, "I'm glad you guys made it in time. I was about to throw the whole bag of instant coffee at him."

"Thank you for calling us Haru-chan. You did the right thing."

Huuny and Haruhi rushed over to Mori who was pointing out the intruder to academy security.

"Is Yu-chan ok?" Hunny asked as he bounded up to his cousin.

Mori sat on the cobble stone road with Yura between his legs. She hadn't moved since being placed to sit down there by the silent third year.

"Yu-chan?"

The calling of her name seemed to bring her to life. She took a long dry gasp of air, breaking into a coughing fit before doubling over as she wheezed.

"Yura! /Yu-chan!"

Haruhi and Hunny were stopped from approaching her by Mori's outstretched hand. He picked up the wheezing first year and situated her so she was sitting in his lap. A large steady hand raised her head by the round chin. He put his mouth to her ear.

"Breathe in through your mouth Yura."

The small girl tried to follow the calm baritone whisper. She gasped for air like a person saved from drowning.

"Haruhi."

"Y-Yes Mori-senpai?"

"Do you know where Yura's inhaler is?"

"Yes, I do. One second."

'How did Mori-senpai know she had asthma?' Haruhi thought as she carefully but quickly searched the inside of her friend's jacket.

When found, she handed the inhaler to Mori, who placed it in the cold shaking palms of the wheezing child, gently wrapping her fingers around it.

"Take it whenever you can." He whispered, still holding her up by her chin.

After a few more minutes, Yura's breathing grew less ragged and after taking her dose, she leaned on Mori, catching her breath.

"Are you feeling better Yu-chan?"

She nodded, eyes still closed. Mori let go of her face, placing the hand on her shoulder. She tried to stand when she realized she was pressing her cheek into Mori's chest. He steadied her as she stood.

"Thank…thank you." She got out in quiet gasps, bowing briefly between each of them. "Thank you so much."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us about this Yu-chan?"

Yura sat by Hunny and Mori. The host club was currently having a day of hosting outside on the rare warm day. The third years had abandoned their customers after getting a call from Haruhi. After explaining the situation upon their return, Kyouya worked at keeping their guest at bay until they finish attending to Yura. Word soon began to circulate throughout the outdoor festivities about what happened to 'Yuri-kun'.

Yura sipped the water Haruhi had given her.

'Why would I tell you?'

"My uncle Ta-Hirohito-oji-san was picking me up from school when I first noticed him. He just couldn't pick me up today because he had to work late."

"You could have asked one of us for a ride."

Yura flinched and slowly raised her eyes from the glass in her hand to the tall senior sitting by her.

"I didn't want to impose."

Her response seemed polite and humble, but her tone was off. Though she had strived for detached politeness, the words were spoken more along the lines of sarcasm.

The 'I don't know you people well enough to do that' was apparent to the trio and hung about the air. Yura didn't want to see their reactions so she put her head back down. Soon she placed the cup on the little table next to her and stood up.

"Thank you again, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai." Yura bowed to them both, endeavoring to dispel the air. They did save her after all.

'I'll thank Haruhi again tomorrow.'

"How will you get home?"

It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two third years not to address their first year friend's brusque intentions.

"Well, since the guy's been arrested, I would say the bus, but I think I'll splurge today and catch a cab."

She strained a small smile and dug her hand into her pockets, beginning to walk off. Or at least she attempted to. Hunny grabbed her by the elbow, squeezing it.

"Let us give you a ride home."

"It's fine Hunny-senpai. You don't have to-"

"We're not offering because we feel we have to. We want to give you a ride. To make sure you're alright and you'll be safe getting home. Right, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"But it's-"

"Please."

She looked back the seniors. Hunny had gone from holding her elbow to the hand he had pulled out of her pocket, giving it a squeeze as he pleaded, looking at her with a sadness Yura couldn't and didn't want to understand. Why did they even care? Sure, they had helped her and she was grateful for that, but she couldn't wrap her head around why they were so insistent about assisting further. Yura tried to steel herself against the pouting cuteness, a polite refusal on her lips, when Hunny spoke up again.

"Do you not like us Yu-chan?"

"Huh?"

"We thought we were becoming friends." Tears began to well up in the wide brown eyes. Yura grimaced. "Don't you want to be friends Yu-chan?"

Yura was unsure how to answer that question. She had only come into contact with them because of her tutoring with Haruhi. For a moment she was regretting following Yuki's advice about interacting with classmates in school. This wouldn't be happening if she had just stayed to herself.

"…It's not like that Hunny-senpai."

Her vague neutral answer only made the small senior sadder. Her mouth twitched, uncomfortable to see her attempt at giving an indirect response had failed.

"Look Hunny-senpai….it's not….it's not that I don't want to be friends, I just…" she didn't know how to continue. Her small hands sought her hair and combed her long nails through her ponytail.

"Yes Yu-chan?"

"I'm only here to tutor Haruhi."

"You can still visit even afterwards. Tama-chan and Haru-chan wouldn't mind."

Yura deflated and looked at Hunny with weariness. She then wondered why she couldn't just say she didn't want to be friends outright. Her hesitance led her to a conclusion that was frustrating, but also amused her all the same. So even she desired someone around. The corner of her lip was quirking up against her will.

"You…really want to be friends, huh?"

Hunny's enthusiastic nod coupled with Mori's calm head movement made her laugh. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of them.

'Why not? What harm can they possibly do…?'

"Ok, sure."

At last, Yura's hand was relinquished as Hunny jumped up to give a small but quite loud cheer. He dragged her along to his car and chatted away amiably the whole ride. The small teen insisted on exchanging phone numbers among the trio. By the time she arrived home, Yura was tired, but less annoyed and unsure than she had been right about her decision. Looking down at the two new contacts in her barely used phone, the weary smile resurfaced.

'Well I guess I'm in for the long run now…'

She shrugged before pocketing her phone and heading upstairs to change her clothes.

* * *

I hope chapter 4 will not take as long.

Thanks for reading!

Love and Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

*Hangs head in shame*

Overthinking wasn't the reason this time.

* * *

"Hey Yura-chan?"

Yura looked up from unpacking her bag to see Tamaki staring in wonder at her.

"…Yes Tamaki-senpai?"

"Is that…Kyo?"

Yura blinked and let her hand run over the orange cat keychain clipped to her bag handle. She had bought the trinket on whim last week online since the price had dropped.

"….Yeah..." she was afraid to venture further, but the expression of incrudelity on her face must have been obvious, "You…you've watched Fruits Basket?"

"Absolutely! It's the first anime I've ever seen!

One of Yura's thick eyebrow rose, a quizzical half smile on her lips.

"Really?"

"When I first came to Japan, it was so fun to watch them when I couldn't get a historical drama I ordered on time."

'That would explain the enthusiasm for the Free cosplay…'

"Have you read the manga too?"

"Yup, though I kinda wished they just made the whole thing into an anime."

"Me too! It would have been great. Who's your favorite character?"

Tamaki felt his smile grow some at the sight of his underclassmen's face fill with a small blush. Her gaze lowered.

"…Hatori." She mumbled.

"Really? I was sure you'd say Yuki or Kisa."

Yura shrugged.

"I like them too, but Hatori stuck out the most to me."

"But his past!"

"I know. It just makes me like him all the more. What about you?"

"I would have to say Touru. She's just so sweet."

Yura looked back up at Tamaki, an involuntary smile tugging at her pale lips.

"Touru's my second favorite."

Tamaki brightened in surprise at this confession. Yura found his reaction a little ridiculous. Had it been anyone else but the prince type of the host club, she would have suspected him of insincerity.

"Tamaki."

Yura and Tamaki turned to Kyouya, who was standing near the two, his black notebook closed and in a fist resting on his hip.

"As riveting as this discussion is, I do believe you have a costume to put on."

"Eh?"Tamaki responded with elegance, before memory could fill him in as to what the vice president meant. "Oh yeah! Don't worry Kyouya, I'll be ready before our guest arrive."

The statement gave Kyouya little confidence regarding his best friend's preparation skills. He merely shook his head as he walked off, opening the book to write something down.

"We'll talk more later, Yura-chan."

He gave her a small wave, to which he received a brief nod before heading to the adjacent room.

* * *

Of all the club members, Tamaki Suou had to be most enigmatical to the small girl. He was loud, dramatic, foolish, charismatic, insightful yet ignorant. Being so keen with those around him, but then being completely oblivious to his true feelings for the 'princess' of his club, Yura didn't know what to make of the half French upperclassmen. The only positive conclusion she could come to initially was that he wasn't boring to watch.

Yura also felt she could get by in conversing with any of the members as time passed. Everyone but him. And she didn't understand why. He had never been callous or even unfriendly to her. In fact, he had been the only pleasant one when they all thought she was a boy, minus the third years. And yet whenever he approached her, Yura felt disquieted. Deep down, his friendliness made her wary and nervous. However, once they started to talk, she would soon silently berate herself for the feeling. It didn't take long for her to observe that he was like that with everyone. She just wasn't used to such natural, jovial, affability.

Her brother Yuki was as kind as could be, but Yura could often see the fear in his eyes of doing something that might inadvertently hurt her. Her uncle Hirohito, though quiet, was abundant in his generosity. However in terms of talking about his preferences or more personal life, the twenty-five year old was a closed book. So Yura could only take the French blonde's enthusiasm in stride.

* * *

It was during pre-club hour conversations that the host club president eventually related his past with that open naturalness that the small girl slightly feared. His nonchalance talking about such topics made her more apprehensive. If she was in similar circumstances, she would have surely kept silent. While musing through that, it occurred to her one day that though Tamaki talked about his family, he never once asked her about her own.

Did he really have such discernment to know Yura wouldn't be comfortable with those kind of questions? Was she that obvious? She had to stop what she doing when the thought occurred to her and watched him as he talked to Haruhi, a happy blush spread on his cheeks. She soon came to regard him as one of those types of people who just got along with everyone.

There was nothing deep to their interactions, as far as she could decipher, so she concluded that it was him just trying being to be nice to a friend of Haruhi's. She didn't mind. It was only cringe worthy to watch him interact with the cute brunette: constantly referring to himself as her father when his actions were everything but parental. When Hunny finally told her about his confusion while helping Kasanoda, it only made Yura cringe more whenever he brought forth any reasoning for justify his 'daddy' status with Haruhi. It was some deep seated denial in her book.

* * *

By the time Yura was officially a member of the host club, the French blonde had managed to get almost every anime, manga, and book she had ever watched or read. To her surprise, it wasn't prying at all; one day she would be sketching and he would come over after talking to Kyouya, a cup of tea in hand and a warm smile. But after lending a book to him that she had been reading to Haruhi, he seemed almost shy to approach her for awhile. Until he came up to her one day bowing, the book stretched out before him.

"Here you go, Yura-chan. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"No problem. Is…something wrong?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Why are you acting so formal?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering….if I could borrow that manga I saw you reading yesterday."

" _The Name of the Flower?_ Oh, yeah sure." She dug through her bag, pulling out the paper bag containing the two volumes she had bought while getting the club's instant coffee. She was more than happy to run the errand for Haruhi so she could study more. The small girl had already ordered the out of stock items from the bookstore and was able to pick them up on her way, thanks to the errand. She handed them to Tamaki. "I got volume two too, so I'll give you both of them."

Tamaki looked shocked, but slowly took the bag from her hands.

"Thank you Yura-chan…"

"No problem."

Then she heard him sigh and put his hand to his chest, laughing in…relief? Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, sorry Yura-chan. It's just I thought you'd be upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

Tamaki fidgeted a bit, looking down at his folded hands, books tucked under his arm.

"Because….well…I kept the book so long. And I saw you get angry at the twins yesterday when they gave you back a book that they had, so I thought-"

Tamaki mouth closed at the finger placed in front of him. Yura had stood up and was currently tip-toeing to be as near to his mouth as she could. He wasn't sure whether she was angry, but her lips were set in a partially formed frown.

"Firstly," she placed her feet back on the ground and put a hand in her pocket, the small hand still out stretched, "The twins took that book and then brought it back to me torn, thinking I wouldn't care because I'm a 'commoner', as you guys so politely put it, and are used to having old items. Secondly, they told me they were only keeping it for a night and two weeks past before I had to ask for it." She put her hand down. "You, on the other hand, can keep the books you borrow from me for as long as you want Tamaki-senpai, as long as you bring them back how I gave them to you. Which you have."

"Really?"

Tamaki sounded so surprised and hopeful that Yura couldn't help but smile. This guy was hard to figure out sometimes, but she couldn't really dislike him. And it was moments like these that made her realize why.

"Yes. Unlike the others, I trust you'll take good care of the things I lend you, so I don't mind."

The blonde's simper at her response was almost puppy-like. She chuckled a bit.

"Thank you Yura-chan!"

"Mm-hmm."

After that he soon began to talk to her more often, asking to borrow other books or DVDs. He even once just sat with her until she finished a book before asking if he could borrow it. This book buddy system soon became something Yura looked forward to. It was nice having someone to talk to about her readings and Tamaki, despite his drama, was a good person to just sit down and have tea and listen to when it came to literature.

Though in the back of her mind she wondered why he was going this far just to have something in common with her, but figuring he was being extra attentive to a friend of his 'daughter's', she shrugged. It was amusing to her so she didn't really care.

* * *

She would have never even considered joining the host club for her required extra curriculum if it hadn't been for one incident a month prior to it. Yura sat in front of the windows of the second year section, sketching. It was lunch period then. On her way back to the first year section of the campus after a break in her schedule, she spotted a statue out of a window that made her hand itch to draw. The urge to see the piece of art sketched out on paper overtook any other plans she had made for her lunch. She reasoned that anything she drew would probably would be a poor comparison, but that didn't diminish the urge.

So as soon as the bell had rung, she bee-lined for the door and after waiting awhile for the second years to clear out of the area, she headed over to the window with her sketchbook and a package of sweet bread with the plan to sketch and get a few bites in between her pencil strokes. The window was big enough for her to sit with her leg bent to prop up her sketchbook and still have room to place and bottle of water and her bread. The two victuals went untouched as she immersed herself into the task. Twenty minutes elapsed with the underclassman in such a concentrated bubble that she didn't notice someone walking down the hallway.

The person stopped upon spotting her and was about to call out until they caught sight of what she was doing. Realizing what was happening, they moved silently over to her and when they could finally get a sight of the sketchbook in her hands, stopped at that safe distance and watched. Another ten minutes past and Yura huffed as she starting to get more frustrated and disappointed with her work. The pencil felt awkward in her hand, all the shading she was doing was off and the stiff half smudged figure was an insult to the graceful pose through the glass before her.

'This is why I don't normally do shading…' she grimaced, adding a few more strokes in some futile attempt to make it look better before letting out a loud disappointed sigh and fishing out her eraser from her blazer pocket to erase the mess of pencil on the page.

Yura placed the rubber from the right hand corner of the page and was about to begin the swift journey down the sheet to erase the big graphite mistake when a hand shot out from her left and stopped her. She jumped up, bumping into the glass pane.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to frighten you."

Yura looked over to the stranger as she tried to still her rapid beating heart. The person was a student, around the twins' height, but Yura had never seen him before so she assumed he must be in one of the B or lower classes of first years. His polite smile faltered a bit to see she wasn't relaxing and the long fringe of dark brown hair partially covered an eye as he lowered his head, attempting to show her he meant no harm.

"I'm really sorry about grabbing you so suddenly." He began with a chuckle. "My name is Shouei Matsuda. I'm a second year."

Shouei held up his hands and took a few more steps back.

"It just looked like you were gonna erase what you been working on for so long and I just couldn't help myself."

The explanation didn't calm Yura at all. In fact, it made her even more nervous to realize that he must have been watching her for some time now and she didn't notice. There was nothing she disliked more about drawing than having to do it in public when she needed references from life. It was just an invitation for people to come up to her and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Um, are you a first year?" Shoei tired to get the small 'guy' before him to say something, seeing the suspicious way she eyed him.

Though she was now standing, Yura was still pressed against the windowsill, her arms crossed and clutching the sketchbook and pencil she had pick up off the ground while Shouei had introduced himself. He would never have guessed she was making hasty plans on how to leave without having to talk to him. She nodded after a while.

Shouei shrugged a bit.

"What's your name?"

"…Yuri Komatsu."

He barely heard the mumble that escaped the pale lips that were pressed tight together after giving that answer.

'A shy type I see…'

"You must be the transfer student then. I know it seemed a bit odd that I was watching you, but curiosity got the better of me. I'm into art too you see."

Yura only nodded again, not sure why that was suppose to make her feel better.

"I was wondering, if you're not in any extra-curricular activities, would you consider joining the art club?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to really like drawing; you haven't even eaten your lunch. Everyone is at a different skill level there. We do sketching, painting, master studies and we're always looking for new members. Are you already in a club?"

Yura's mouth quirked as she was about to tell him she was in the going-home club, but figured a rich kid wouldn't get the joke. She shook her head.

'He really doesn't talk much, huh?' Shouei scratched the back of his head, letting out a small chuckle at this one-sided conversation.

"Well, if you don't have any in mind, you can drop by before club hours this week."

He gave her the directions to the art section of the school before leaving. Yura watched him turn the corner, looking down at her sketchbook. She wasn't officially tutoring Haruhi anymore and the homeroom teacher had been insisting she join a club.

"Maybe art should be it…." She mumbled.

But the thought of drawing in front of others made her made her dismiss the thought for the moment.

* * *

Though exams were over, Yura and Haruhi still had occasional study sessions. The brunette found English grammar and syntax easier to understand when she practiced with Yura. But one afternoon, Haruhi saw her study partner was distracted.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? No Haruhi, sorry. I was just debating something with myself."

"Debating something?"

"Yeah." She put her fist to her chin before her eyes shifted to the older girl beside her. "Actually was thinking about whether or not I should join a club. But that might intervene with our study schedule…." She mused.

"Oh really? Which one?"

"…The art club."

"You draw really well and almost as much as you read. I think it's a good fit. If it really interests you, we can work something out."

Yura stared at her friend with slightly widened eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Okay…"

"It's just…."

"Just?"

"Nothing, never mind, Yura. Do you think we can go over the homework we got today?"

"Sure."

* * *

A week after their talk, Yura started coming to the host club to see Haruhi twenty minutes later than usual. She had begun to visit the art section, only observing club activities. She was still deciding. There were a lot more people in the club than she expected and seeing the amazing work being made there was discouraging. But Shouei seemed to be invested in her potential and tried to convince her to finally join whenever they chanced to meet.

One day, before lunch Yura told Haruhi that she wouldn't be coming to third music room that day. Haruhi saw the newsprint pad in her hand and nodded with a smile, a little sad to see her go. She knew Yura might not be very keen of everyone in the host club, but the guys were of a different opinion. She wasn't sure how to tell the smaller girl that the others would miss her.

'She might not believe me anyway….'

The natural type of the host club was helping to rearrange the room when she noticed Tamaki looking around the club room. Their eyes met and he came up to her, his eyes still searching.

"Haruhi, where's Yura-chan?"

"Yura? We're not studying today so she, um…"

"What?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

'I figured as much…'

"Well, senpai, the truth is…"

* * *

Yura walked to the art section of Ouran academy with a club form in hand, wondering if Shouei was there so she could get his signature. She wasn't mentally prepared to talk to anyone else just yet. Even as she headed over to the club, she was having second thoughts. What if she ended up hating having to be out so late after school? Well, it was true she was doing it already, but she could choose whether or not to go; nobody would come questioning her about it.

'It's not like it'll look good when I apply to college or anything…" she grimaced as she looked up to see the sign indicating she had reached her destination. "if I live long enough to get into college…"

"Yura-chan!"

The small first year jumped and spun around to see Tamaki jogging up to her.

"Tamaki-senpai? What's wrong? Did Haruhi need something?"

The blonde stopped and put his hands on knees for a moment, letting out a breath of air; he was confused by her last question, but shook his head all the same before straightening up.

"No, but she told me you were thinking of joining the art club."

Yura tilted her head, glancing at a door further down the hall.

"Yeah, uh, Matsuda-senpai caught me drawing once and asked if I wanted to join a few weeks ago. I'm still not really sure, but I figured it'll be fine. It might help me get comfortable drawing in public."

At that explanation Tamaki's face fell. Yura couldn't understand why.

"Oh. Yeah, that's true, it will help you improve." He mumbled more to himself than her.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He smiled now, but it looked crestfallen. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you would…consider joining the host club."

"….Ha….?"

"I know it may not be something you would be ok with now, but I thought…since we were becoming friends, maybe you wouldn't mind hanging out with everyone."

"We….we were becoming friends?" she asked in disbelief.

Their eyes met and she witnessed the hurt as he flinched before his violet eyes shifted away from her.

"Then, I was the only one who thought that then…" Tamaki murmured, his shoulders beginning to slump.

Yura stepped closer to him. She placed a hand on his arm. When he finally looked her in the eye again, she couldn't believe to see his eyes were slightly shining.

"I was having so much fun, talking about books and reading with you. Kyouya doesn't really have any interest in books unless he can use them to his merit and Haruhi and the twins don't really seem into reading just for fun so it was nice, having a reading buddy."

Yura's mouth dropped.

"I thought you were just being nice so I didn't feel left out when Haruhi wasn't around."

"What?! No! I mean, maybe when we first met, but all the others seem to have gotten closer to you lately except me."

"Really? I…well I never thought about it…"

The sad smile only grew and Yura put her hand down. The two stood in the hall in silence for a few minutes. Yura squeezed the newsprint pad in her hand and adjusted the bag straps digging into her shoulder. She couldn't believe she actually hurt his feelings. Glancing up at him, she watched the violet ones until they caught hers. He closed his eyes now as he smiled.

"Tamaki-senpai, I-"

"It's okay Yura-chan. It's my fault for jumping to conclusions like that. Good luck to you in the art club."

What made her feel worse was that he didn't say the last line in the usual dismissive tone one would assume when they were hurt and just replying with a seemingly good natured response out of habit or sarcasm. He was being genuine. It made her regret letting out the question about them becoming friends. She wasn't used to someone like Tamaki yet, but she wasn't so suspicious of him now. In fact, she was starting to like him and the others in the club, though she kept to herself. It took some minutes for all this process in her, so by the time she did click back into her surroundings and stretch out her hand, Tamaki was already gone. The small first year looked down at the form in her hands.

* * *

The next day when Tamaki came into the club room, he was startled to see Yura sitting with Haruhi, reading from a workbook while Haruhi did her math exercises. He walked up to the table.

"Yura-chan?"

"Good afternoon Tamaki-senpai, how are you?"

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I'm studying with Haruhi."

Tamaki was so engrossed in figuring this puzzlement with Yura, that he missed Haruhi's smile at Yura's seemingly innocent response.

"But I thought you were going to join the art club."

"Yu-chan's going to join a club?"

Tamaki, Haruhi, and Yura looked over at Hunny and Mori. Hunny hugged the pink stuffed animal as he sauntered up to Yura.

"You're not going to stop coming to the music room, are you?" Hunny asked with a pout.

"No Hunny-senpai, I'm not."

"Huh? But Yura-chan, didn't you take in the form to be signed by someone in the art club yesterday?"

Yura shrugged a little, patting Hunny's hair and not looking up at Tamaki though her reply was directed at him.

"I changed my mind."

"So…then…you'll come to the club room tomorrow?"

Yura raised her eyes from Hunny's soft flaxen locks to the second year's hesitant look of hope.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who faved and followed this story even though it seemed to have all prospects of one that was abandoned. Doing multiple chapters to this story made me realize I had an idea for everyone but Tamaki. And I couldn't understand why since he is one of my three favorite characters. Yet among the host club, he is probably the hardest for me to write about on his own.

Only one more chapter to go and that one is for the infamous Shadow king.

Thank you for reading.

Love and Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm getting better at not overthinking...I think...? Now this chapter will unfortunately reference to information from Coals of Juniper a bit due to Kyouya finding out stuff about Yura much earlier than the other club members.

* * *

Fuyumi Shido tried to visit her father's home from time to time, despite her marriage. Though Yoshio would scold and practically accuse the young woman of bringing shame to the family, Fuyumi still came over, curious to see what her little brother was up to. There was also the possibility of enjoying the view of watching him interact with his friends, especially Tamaki, but she kept that other reason to herself.

So it was surprise to her upon entering her younger brother's room to find said younger sibling sitting by his coffee table, laptop before him and typing away with a scowl that looked almost childish had it been anyone else.

"Kyouya-kun?"

The scowl lessened a bit as he raised his eyes from the computer screen.

"Fuyumi-onee-san? What are you doing here?"

"Can't an older sister come by to see her family once in a while?"

"…You have not quarreled with your husband, have you?"

"Of course not!" she denied with a pout, "Why must you always assume the…"

Fuyumi trailed off as something floating behind Kyouya caught her eye. It was only then she noticed the trail of colorful bubbles flowing out of Kyouya's bathroom, flying high into the ceiling before the round orbs met their demise of their short lives at the top.

"Kyouya-kun? Why are there bubbles coming out of your bathroom?"

The comical scowl returned and Kyouya clicked his tongue.

"I am not discussing it."

"But-"

"If you are that curious, you can go see for yourself."

Fuyumi blinked. Looking at the bathroom door and then back to Kyouya, she gave a little shrug and headed for the door, wondering what was behind it that could have Kyouya in such an obvious bad mood.

'If it was Tamaki-kun, he surely wouldn't be making bubbles in the bathroom.'

Fuyumi poked in her head through the gaped door. Her surprise on seeing the visitor was replaced by a wide sweet smile.

Sitting cross legged on a stool near the bathroom sink was Yura, mixing more bubble solution, with the green plastic wand in her mouth. She mixed the solution with hurried quick movements, as though impatient for the liquid to mix so she could resume her bubble blowing. Once it was done she half stirred the wand in before putting the apparatus near her lips and watched as the flood of rainbow bubbles poured out. She giggled as she moved the wand from her mouth, popping two bubbles that were floating nearby.

"Komatsu-chan!"

The first year jumped and turned to see Fuyumi's head in the doorway. She blanched for a brief second before a smile found a way to her face, though to the Ootori female something seemed off about it.

"G-good afternoon Shido-san. How are you?"

Fuyumi pouted.

"Komatsu-chan, I thought I told you to call me Fuyumi."

"Ah? Oh, right, sorry…Fuyumi-san."

"That's better." She went over and patted her on the head.

Fuyumi felt the small girl flinch under her touch, but decided not to bring it up. She just assumed Yura to be shy with those she didn't know well. She hoped to change that soon.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Would you believe Kyouya-senpai had a colorful bubble set like this in the back of his closet that he got from a relative and never used it even once?"

Fuyumi blinked in surprise and looked at the little set up Yura had made in the bathroom.

"What were you doing in his closet?"

"I came over here from school to discuss cosplay ideas for the club next week. I told him I didn't want to be in my uniform the whole time while he got to wear comfy clothes, so he told me he had some clothes from middle school in the back of his closet that I could put on until it was time for me to go home."

Fuyumi eye's involuntarily lowered as she took in the oversized t-shirt and shorts that fit like regular pants on her small frame. Fuyumi wanted to giggle, but refrained. She wanted to get to the bottom of her brother's distemper.

"So you found that while looking for clothes?"

"Mm-hm. It's brand new and not even opened. It's such a waste."

Fuyumi felt she could giggle now and get away with it. Though Yura's pouting at the prospect of Kyouya not using the gift was partial fuel for it.

"Yes, I think he received that from a cousin of our father's when he was still very young. I tried to get him to use it then, but he would always refuse. So I take it you decided to use it then?"

Yura nodded as she went back to the soapy dish to fill the bubble wand again. Fuyumi followed the flow of bubbles as they sought the ceiling. She was glad to see at least someone was enjoying the toy. It didn't explain why Kyouya was so upset though.

"Komatsu-chan, why is Kyouya-kun so grumpy?"

"When I told him I was gonna use it he said it was a waste of time. I told him it wasn't, he got annoyed and I locked myself in the bathroom before he could take it away from me. But the bubbles started to fill up the bathroom, so I had to crack the door open."

"But don't you think he would notice, Komatsu-chan?"

"Oh I know. He's just choosing to ignore me now." Yura replied with her eyes closed, her face tilted up a bit, an odd mixture of calm and amusement.

Fuyumi couldn't help but smile at her explanation. The thought of Kyouya chasing her around in his room was too funny to imagine.

'And here I thought Tamaki-kun was the only one he was himself around.'

"You do realize I am still here and can hear everything you are saying."

The two females jumped to hear Kyouya's voice so nearby. Fuyumi had stepped further in while talking to Yura, her back turned to the now open door. They both looked over to see Kyouya leaning on the frame, still scowling, but not as deep as when Fuyumi had come in.

"I know. That's why I'm telling her."

Kyouya narrowed his sharp eyes at his fellow club member.

She in turned smiled bright, blowing some bubbles in his direction.

Fuyumi looked between her brother and his underclassmen with a bit of uneasiness. She always thought that had become better friends since Yura had stayed at the manor those few months, but looking at them now…

'Perhaps it had backfired.'

* * *

As amused as she was, soon Fuyumi had to take her leave. Kyouya offered to walk her to the door, more as a reflex of his upbringing than anything.

As they walked, the older sister was unaware of the simper slowly forming as she thought about what she had just witnessed. Kyouya may have been annoyed and frustrated when talking to the small girl, but Fuyumi didn't miss the way he flinched or how his scowls dampened when Yura turned away from him. She was glad to see her little brother being himself around someone else. But to her, he seemed even harsher with Yura, though he never got physical with her the same way he did with Tamaki. Fuyumi stopped for a moment in walking.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no I was just remembering something I have to do tomorrow." She lied.

Kyouya stared at her for awhile, but shrugged rather than call his older sister out on her fib. She continued to walk with him, but her smile only seemed to grow as her thoughts dwelled on Kyouya and Yura. He glanced at her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Huh?" Fuyumi looked over to see her younger brother eyeing her with suspicion. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how cute could Komatsu-chan is."

"There is nothing cute about that renegade."

"Kyouya-kun!" Fuyumi chided, "How could you?! She's your friend!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, his eyes focused on the wall opposite to his sister as they walked.

"Friend, huh?"

"Did you say something Kyouya-kun?"

"Nothing of interest to you Fuyumi-onee-san." By this time they were outside and were waiting for Fuyumi's chauffer to drive up to the house. He showed up before the front door could close. "Your ride is here. Goodnight."

Fuyumi waved to her brother's retreating back.

* * *

When Kyouya returned to his room, he was overcome with annoyance again to see Yura not only blowing those useless bubbles, but upside down on his couch. A stack of papers rested on the coffee table behind his laptop.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself and how little was done today." He seethed as he walked back to the table. "What are these?"

"Sketches for the next two days. They're kinda rough, but I'm sure you'll be able to make out most of the details. I was drawing really fast."

He went through the small stack, surprise to see the designs they had been discussing on the ride over earlier. Kyouya stared at the figures for a few minutes before glancing at her. She wasn't looking at him, still engrossed with blowing and popping the bubbles.

"…When did you sketch these?"

"While I was locked up in the bathroom. You didn't think I would really come over here for no reason like this? If you had just let me use the bubbles in your living area, we could have talked a lot more about it."

His eyes once again narrowed.

"Or perhaps if you had just searched my closet for clothes and nothing else we would not be required to have this conversation."

Yura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say senpai."

He slapped the papers unto the table.

"It is getting late, Yura-chan. Unless you intend to spend the night here, I suggest you leave."

"I know. I just had something I want to do." she flipped down off the couch and walked over to him.

She extended another wand in front of him. His eyes dropped to study the red plastic stick.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to blow a bubble."

"You are a belligerent creature. I hope you are aware of that." He spoke low, stepping a little away. Until he made the mistake of making eye contact.

"Maybe. But I'm not leaving until you blow a bubble."

"You realize that I can have you thrown out."

"Yes, you could, but it would forever be the talk of the staff that "Kyouya-sama" had to call security to get a girl the size of a grade schooler off his premises. _And we wouldn't want that now would we?_ " Yura asked in a mock southern American accent, batting her eyelashes at him.

She laughed, missing the way Kyouya's eye twitched.

"Go home Yura-chan."

"Blow the bubble Kyouya-senpai."

They had a stalemate for a few seconds. Yura then gave little 'hmph' and bent down to take up the stack up of papers. She turned to walk off with them, wand still outstretched before her upperclassmen.

"Well then, I guess I'll just take my sketches and other things and head on ho-"

Kyouya snatched the bubble wand out of her hand. He barely blew into the wand and released perhaps the smallest bubble Yura had ever seen. Regardless, she clapped, doing a little hop.

"See? _Now was that so terrible?_ "

"You are insufferable."

"Yeah, yeah, but able to keep guests happy, so you gotta put up with me sometimes." She waved the papers in front of him before placing them back on the table. "I'll see you tomorrow senpai. I should have the sketches for the rest of the week done by then."

Yura picked up her bag and headed out the door with Kyouya in tow. He watched her walking slightly ahead of him, still frowning, but he wasn't upset. She had changed back into her school shirt and pants, leaving her tie in her bag and her blazer over her shoulder. For half a minute, he was going to ask what she had done with the clothes she was wearing before, but he refrained.

The young girl swung open the large door and was about to wave goodbye to her upperclassmen when a drop of water fell on face. She backed up into the foyer and soon a flood poured down from the sky. The two dark haired inhabitants of the house were startled though neither of them would admit it.

" _Well crud_. I don't suppose you can lend me an umbrella, senpai."

Kyouya went back inside and after a few minutes was handing her an umbrella. He stood by the door until Tachibana took off. The youngest Ootori headed back to his room, anticipating the annoyance at finding his bathroom in slippery soapy mess. He blinked in surprise to see the bathroom exactly as he had left it before leaving for school. It never occurred to him until then that Yura would actually clean it up.

'Then again, she is not a messy person to begin with…' he thought as he recalled how neat her own room was.

He sat back down, intending to continue his homework, but paused at the sight of the papers beside his schoolwork. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Two minutes passed before he moved again, taking the papers and putting them in a folder before placing them in his school bag. From the quick glances he had, Yura's sketches were plausible enough that the twins could work with them once they got the color scheme. He went back to the coffee table and took up his pen.

* * *

Kyouya was putting away his books when he got a call.

"What is it, Tachibana?"

"I apologize for calling so late, but there appears to be a problem due to the storm."

Kyouya sauntered over to his wall size windows and pulled across the curtain to be greeted with torrents of rain, lightening briefly lighting up the night. The wind bent the trees, having already stripped some of the bushes of almost all of their leaves.

"Where are you?"

"I was attempting to take the highway, but it has been closed off and a detour is being made to redirect the congestion of traffic. One moment, Kyouya-sama."

Kyouya heard something like a voice being amplified through a megaphone.

"They have just made the announcement to avoid roads as the storm is getting worse. There have already been accidents and some causalities."

"Turn back Tachibana."

"Understood Kyouya-sama."

He hung up and went into the hallway to find a maid and have her prepare some guest rooms. Once done with that errand, he turned on the flat screen television in his room and listened to the emergency news segment report the unexpected storm and that it was predicted to last over night. A time was set for when cars should be off the roads. By the time Tachibana arrived back to the manor, it was already thirty minutes past the time.

* * *

The brief walk from the car to the door left Tachibana and Yura soaked even with the umbrella.

" _It's howling out there!_ " were the first words out of Yura's mouth.

Tachibana nodded in agreement.

Kyouya couldn't understand. Having been almost soaked to the bone, she looked so…bright. As if she was trying to hide a really good joke she remembered, but the mirth shone through countenance. A maid attended to Tachibana while Kyouya led Yura to the prepared guest room she usually stayed in. He opened the door for her.

"You should get out of those clothes as soon as possible." He checked to make sure the clothes he had lent her earlier were on the bed. "Leave your wet articles in the bathroom when you're done. I will see that they are cleaned."

Yura only nodded, shivering a little as she waddled into the bathroom. Kyouya left, but only headed downstairs to make sure the meal he had ordered would be ready by the time Yura finished showering.

* * *

Kyouya was about to knock after about an hour or so when his fist stopped an inch from the door of the guest room. He asked himself why he was doing all of this when there a whole staff of butlers and maids at his beck and call to see to Yura's needs. Regardless of the internal question, he knocked anyway. About five minutes past before the door opened to reveal a red-cheeked girl in a blue t-shirt and shorts, towel drying her wavy thick black hair.

"Hey senpai. Thanks for letting me stay over." Her eyes were closed as she spoke, drying her ends and missing Kyouya's widened eyes.

"…You walk around with your glasses?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just in case something happens to my contacts while I'm in school."

She raised her eyes to him. It was not the first time Kyouya had seen Yura without her jade-colored contacts in, but even now he couldn't get used to her natural eye color.

"I had something prepared in case you were hungry." His tone was half distracted.

Yura tilted her head, but didn't comment on his inflection.

"Really? Thanks senpai. I'm actually starving."

He nodded and beckoned her to follow him.

* * *

"Hey senpai?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…if it's possible…could we eat in your room?"

Kyouya stopped mid-stride and turned to be further beguiled by the imploring mint green eyes. He made an abrupt about-face and Yura followed him until they reached his room. He told her to wait there and few minutes later returned with a maid carrying the dishes on a tray. As the maid made a dinner setting out of the table in his sitting area, he observed Yura sitting by his large windows, nose pressed into the glass as she took in the wondrous sight of nature going on outside.

The maid bowed upon finishing and withdrew. Kyouya approached his guest, who was too engrossed in the show to notice that people had actually entered the room. He reached her in time to see her break out into a wide smile as a bright flash of light lit up the sky before the lights in the large room flickered and all became dark. Yura looked around the room.

" _Oh dear._ "

Kyouya clicked his tongue. Another maid soon came in with candles.

"When will the generators kick in?"

"In approximately two or three hours, Kyouya-sama. They are giving some trouble due to the intensity of the storm."

He nodded and the maid left.

"You have a generator?"

"Of course. It is important to be prepared for inclement weather."

Yura shrugged before turning back to the window.

I take it you are no longer 'starving', as you put it earlier?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I am." She scrambled off the ground and jogged over to the low table.

* * *

They ate by candle light. Even with the insufficient light source, Kyouya could still make out Yura's profile as she focused on the window. She would even cut some of the food and place it into her mouth without so much as glancing at it.

"Is the rain and wind really that fascinating?"

"Hm? Did you say something senpai?"

Yura finally turned to look at him. Kyouya almost glared at her.

"What?"

"Is the rain of such interest to you?"

"Oh. Um, I guess…" she dropped her gaze. "I just like watching it. I think it's….pretty." she mumbled, moving the leftover food in her plate around with her fork. She wasn't about to explain to her upperclassmen her affinity for rain storms.

"Is that so?" it came out more sarcastic than Kyouya had intended.

Yura only shrugged. Kyouya internally cringed at his own brusqueness. She wasn't doing anything to warrant him acting this way. Why was he so irritated in the first place? He resumed eating, refusing to lift his eyes from his plate to the small girl across from him.

* * *

Kyouya worked on his laptop while Yura went back to her front row seat to marvel at the storm. Beside the clicking noises of the keyboard, silence prevailed as the two inhabitants kept themselves occupied. Soon the power was restored and Kyouya plugged in his dying laptop and phone.

"Yura."

The underclassmen turned as if it was a strenuous effort to tear her eyes away from the glass.

"It is getting late. You should be heading to bed."

"Aww, but the storm is still going and the view is really nice from your window."

"So you plan to watch rain fall all night? It will not ebb until morning."

"Really?" she seemed excited by the prospect, but soon her lips were pursed, dubious of his words.

Kyouya turned on his television once again and both watched as the announcement for school closings and workplaces slid slowly across the screen. His phone went off. Checking the notification, he saw an e-mail from Tamaki, informing him that Ouran was closed tomorrow. Kyouya looked back at the television screen. Heaving a long sigh, he plopped down into the couch, tossing his phone next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ouran will be closed tomorrow due to the weather."

"…I think you're the first person I've seen look disappointed to see school closing. I thought students liked getting unexpected holidays."

Kyouya side-glanced her, but said nothing. Yura took up the remote and began to flip through channels. He watched the pictures flash by; resigned to the fact that Yura didn't plan to go back to the guest room just yet. He didn't really mind if he was honest with himself, but being unable to bring forth the previous annoyance he had portrayed earlier, he settle for indifference. So he sat back, crossing his legs. Yura eventually found a movie channel which was starting "Gravity". Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the cinema choice, but still refrained from making comment.

* * *

The movie was interesting enough, in his opinion. Not really much of a thriller as it was broadcasted, but intriguing all the same. Yura, somewhere throughout the movie had somehow gotten her hands on a blanket and was now in a makeshift cocoon, only her face visible. He didn't even noticed until he had moved over some to grab the remote to turn up the volume to hear Sandra Bullock's whispered lines. They had not spoken since the movie started. As it came to a close another movie began to play, to which Kyouya rolled his eyes. If Yura wanted to watch this, he was going to carry her back to the guest room if he had to. Luckily, Yura grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Are you not tired?" he ventured to asked, seeing she was channel surfing again.

"If you want me to leave senpai, you can just say so. No need to beat about the bush." She said with amusement, but deep down she was hoping that wasn't the case.

"I was not insinuating that. I merely asked if you were tired."

Yura shrugged.

"I guess I am, but not enough to fall asleep just yet." She answered in truth absentmindedly; focusing on the program choices as she repeatedly pressed the up arrow button on the remote.

It was then Kyouya remembered the first and only time she had dozed off in his room. He said nothing after that and seeing she had found another movie, went to his laptop and brought it to place on his lap, planning to get as much work as possible done.

* * *

Tachibana was preparing for his trek home when his phone rang. He was surprised to see Fuyumi's number flash across the screen.

"Good morning Fuyumi-sama."

"Good morning Tachibana. Are you okay?"

Tachibana was a little confused by her question. She sounded worried.

"Yes, I am fine."

He heard her sigh.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Shido-san was in an accident last night. He's unharmed, but the car is totaled."

"My sincerest apologies Fuyumi-sama. I am glad to hear that Shido-sama is well."

"I know, thank you Tachibana-san. But then I remembered Komatsu-chan might have left a little after I did. I barely made it home and I can't seem to reach Kyouya-kun. Is she alright? Did you manage to get her home safely?"

Tachibana smiled as he related last night events to the married female Ootori. She grew calm now that she knew that Yura was still at the manor.

"Do you think Kyouya-kun is awake? I wanted to speak with him."

Tachibana looked at his watch. It was half past nine now. Thought it was technically a school day, he knew Kyouya must have already been informed of Ouran Academy's closing. Even so…

"I will check Fuyumi-sama. Please stay on the line."

* * *

The plan Tachibana had in mind was to simply peek into the youngest Ootori's room and if he didn't see him in the first level, he would leave him be. But he did not expect the sight before him as he poked his head in through the large door. He closed it as silently as had opened it and told Fuyumi exactly how the mattered stood.

It was to his surprise to hear the woman almost squealing and practically beg him to take a photo and send it to her. He was reluctant. She convinced him at last by telling him he could just delete the picture from his phone once she received it. Sighing, he slipped back into the room, zoomed in as much as he could and snapped the picture before hurrying back out.

The older man was grateful he wore sunglasses around his charge, because he wasn't sure he was going to be able to look him in the eye for awhile after this.

* * *

In the Shido manor, Fuyumi had a hand over her mouth, a happy blush profusing her beautiful face as stared at the picture before her. She never thought she would see the day Kyouya would doze off in his couch. But to see him slouched over until his head rested on top of Yura's, both sharing a blanket while the small girl's round cheek fit so perfectly in the curve of his neck made her heart swell. It was a precious sight. She had to find some way to have it printed so she could delete the photo. It was too rare a moment to not have as a memento.

"And then he acts as if he couldn't care less about her…" she murmured as she put a hand to her heart.

After a few more minutes of admiring, Fuyumi closed her phone, getting up from the seat in her bedroom nook. She headed for the door as she debated whether or not to share the picture with Tamaki. She decided against it, opening her phone again. Her smile widened as it slowly dawned on her what this could lead to.

"I wonder…" she let the thought linger.

It was probably still a bit early for that. But she couldn't help feel a bit giddy as she let herself indulge in the surmise.

It would be nice to have Yura for a sister-in-law.

* * *

And this marks the end of the oneshots. I hope to get another idea I have up in the course of this year.

Thank you for taking your time to read this.

Love and Peace.


End file.
